Songs
by Yeelimso
Summary: Silver, a mute boy who is very skilled at playing the piano lives with his adoptive family. Songs are the only thing he can convey messages with and it's the only way others understand him. Erm... I can't think of a good summary. One-shot.


**A story about Silver. Eh... I was just listening to piano songs and it got me into this. Umm, you can find these songs on Youtube, just search** **July piano and there is part one and two. I just chose a few songs that I thought would be good for this fanfic.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Silver, the other Pokespe characters, and the songs. Don't own any of those... T^T**

* * *

 **Silver  
**

I walked casually to the music classroom. My life was a complete mess, there was a loud and obnoxious student in my class who always fights with the class president. The two are so loud and violent I really don't understand how I can put up with it.

My seat was the corner, where no one went. There was no need to come over and chat with me. It would be a boring conversation unless you liked one-sided conversations. People think of me as rude but I think they're ruder than I am. It is rude for someone to ignore what you are saying and not reply. That indeed is true. However, it is not rude if they are listening to you. It's ruder of you to pester them into answering. Especially if you want a verbal answer.

I am a mute. Someone who can't speak, or talk or make any noise. It's completely not fair if you want them to answer by rudely pestering or annoying them fully knowing that they themselves will never be able to speak. Be able to sing. Be able to be normal. That is completely rude and it offends me. The rudest thing my classmates ever do was act as if they never knew me. Even the stupid teacher joined in, everyone begging me to speak fully aware that I had no voice to speak with.

The class president was a girl with two anti-gravity pigtails. I can recall our first meeting as well.

 _The navy-blue haired girl held out her hand in front of a red-headed boy. She smiled and spoke, "Hi! I'm Crystal, but you can call me Crys. Nice to meet you! You're Silver right?" The boy silently looked at her before nodding and shaking the hand. The girl seemed a bit perplexed that the boy didn't speak._

 _Genuinely she asked, "Are you sick? Does your throat hurt?" The boy shook his head and opened his mouth before closing it. Even if he moved his lips no sound would come out anyway. Soon the girl clasped her hands and squealed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were mute! I mean I heard that there was a mute student, but I didn't think it was you! I just thought you were anti-social. Please forgive me!" The boy ended up forgiving her much to her relief._

I opened the door and closed it. In the middle of the room was a grand piano. To me it was elegant. I smiled briefly before I started to play a song. A song I heard before that I just recently perfected. It was a sad song, something that helped me cope with my sorrow. A song that helped me express my feelings and life without having to speak a single word.

It was called 'Somewhere' and I heard it from a person dubbed July. My fingers gently pressed keys before gracefully moving to another place. The song was heard throughout the room, I didn't care. I continuously pressed on the piano keys gliding here and there. This song always helped me calm down and it made me feel better about myself.

Suddenly the door opened widely and I turned to be face-to-face with my older adoptive sister Blue. "..." I waved my hand before resuming to play. However, much to my surprise. My sister jerked me out of the chair. Her eyes were shining dangerously as she yanked my sleeves up. I winced.

The wounds of torn flesh were extremely visible to the naked eye. I subconsciously pulled my sleeve down as she started to yell at me. My adoptive parents loved and cherished Blue. She was their hope and dream. Me? I was the boy they took in only for Blue. For Blue to have fun with and be around. They weren't exactly nice to me and would always hurt my arms everytime Blue wouldn't look.

Why? Because I was taking too much time on Blue's tight and perfect schedule, she always came to me on breaks and would check up on me. She worried for someone not worthy. They hated my passion, my skill. They hate me in general.

Blue yanked me up, her blue eyes meeting my silver ones. "Why are you self-harming yourself?! Aren't you happy enough to be with me?! Am I not that good of a sister?!" Her silent mourning and pain left me unable to respond. I just gave an empty silenced laugh as I shook my head. Of course. Of course, they would lie. She must've found out I was hurt one day. And... I couldn't help my empty laughter. I should be thankful that I'm not deaf and that I'm only mute. I guess... Her parents lied about me self-harming.

Blue seemed to look as if grief consumed her. She started to explain to me that she would keep an eye on me the whole time but she couldn't because of her schedule. I said nothing as she explained the current situation with me. As she explained that I would live with a good junior of hers that promised to make sure I wouldn't commit any more self-harm. I gave no response emotionally, or facially. I was left too numb to react.

I held onto no hope once I saw Blue's eyes flash into sadness. I held onto no loyalty as she declared I would be able to live by myself. I held onto nothing as I watched everything I loved and will love forever be taken and locked away from me as I imagined her parents' victorious faces.

My hand grabbed the side of my face as I shook my head. Tears were welling up in my eyes. My hair draped over my shaking shoulders. I wanted to bawl, I wanted to cry and have her comfort me, but I couldn't. I would be another bother to her. I would become a heavier sack for Blue to carry. Me leaving the household only meant that it would be less burden to her. I had to be strong... for Blue.

At this time I honestly wished I could speak, I wish I could tell her I would be fine. Then I remembered. Sad people would have their voices crack. Proof that they _weren't_ okay. I guess I should be glad I'm a mute. When Blue did nothing I motioned for her to go back to her friends. Break would end soon I can't ruin her perfect scores. With my face shadowed I forced myself to stand and walk to the piano. I should play one last song for her before she leaves.

With heavy arms, I played 'Remember Me' from July. The sad song explained how I currently felt, although 'Raining' would explain it more. I could hear Blue echoing sobs as I continued to play for my used-to-be sister. I meant no harm, but I guess she could feel the emotional battle going on inside of me as I played this sorrowful song.

I started to reminisce about when she first heard me play. It was when Blue found me awake sneaking to the piano and playing a few songs.

 _"Hey, your really good aren't you? Why do you play at night? I can't hear you playing at night! I would be sleeping!" Blue questioned her adopted younger brother with curiosity. She continued, "You're a really good player too. Why do you always play sad songs? Why not try something happier? Or joyful?"_

 _Silver's eyes looked at her in a certain way as Blue simply shrugged._

 _"I won't pry any further. I need to respect you, don't I? Hey. Let's go to sleep, but promise me you'll play tomorrow okay?" Blue smiled at Silver as she held a pinky finger, "Promise to wake me up with your music?" Silver only nodded as his pinky intertwined with hers. Blue burst into a fit of giggles and Silver could only smile. Every morning Blue woke up to the soft sounds of a piano playing. A different song for each day of the week._

I wanted to cry right then and there when the song was over. I could feel my love and hopes fall into a never ending cliff before being buried. I hid my emotions and got up with a lying smile on my face. I helped her get up and out of the room as soon as the bell rang. My hand wove her a good-bye before she left. Blue didn't turn around to look back at me.

My smile fell off immediately I understood what was happening. I was like a puppy who enjoyed every moment it had with its owner. Who wagged it's tail even though they barely got to see their owner a lot. Even though the other family members were secretly abusive. Then one day it's in a car and left on the side of the road as their owner drives off without looking back.

That was my situation and I felt just like the puppy. I felt lost and sad. Anger and sadness tore my heart as they overwhelmed me. Hatred for myself and pity mixed in as I barely managed to close the door. I curled up into a small ball as I cried for the first time in a long time. I think the last I cried was when I was first abused by Blue's parents. Not that it mattered anymore. I wept as loudly as I could hoping, begging for someone to comfort me other than this utter quietness.

But it did nothing. My cries couldn't be heard or felt. Everyone was too busy rushing to their next class. Too happy talking with others. I stopped crying after a whole class period. No one uses this music room, so I was here drowning in my own sorrow. Strangled by the silence that came with it. No sound was uttered, no sound was created. I walked to the piano before sitting down.

I started to play 'Beyond the Memory' Another song of July. I didn't hear the footsteps pausing, or the door opening to reveal me playing to the outside world. I was too into the music. I was completely drenched in the song and I couldn't stop playing. My soul felt as if was flying and soaring once more as the keys echoed my very feelings and sorrow.

The song was captivating others to peek in and watch, soon there was a crowd around, a crowd I never noticed. I continued to play before I gently moved onto 'Rainy Day'. After I finished loud clapping was heard. I perked up shocked to see most of the students around the room clapping and whistling. I was horrified to find out that I was surrounded. Terrified knowing that there would be kids outside who couldn't get in. Mortified that they heard me.

Before I knew it, I was being completely anxious as I crashed into the window as an attempt to get out. Someone held onto my hand before I could escape. The idiot of my class was holding to my arm with a strict look. He yelled at his seniors and juniors to make a path for him and me to get out.

His black spiky bangs poked my eye once as he tried to drag/carry me in a different style without hurting me. When it failed he just dragged me to wherever we were going.

"Gold! Let me help," Crystal looked over at me with a mournful face before helping Gold carry me somewhere. When they hoisted me up and above their heads, I had no words. It didn't really matter though, even if I had words I wouldn't be able to say them. Not in a way that they could hear me anyways.

It turned out that Gold was the junior Blue was talking about. I had to live with that idiot who believes I do self-harm and that I may or may not have thoughts about suicide. I rolled my eyes as they gently let me rest on my new bed. I turned away from them facing the wall. Not uttering a single word. I can't anyways.

Crystal seemed to have left because I could hear the door open and close, but Gold didn't. I knew. How? Because he spoke to me before leaving right after. The two were going to help me get through. Make an excuse a reason that I wasn't in class. Sometimes wonder why they would go through all that trouble for a person like me. I'm not even their friend. I'm simply that easily forgotten classmate that sits in the corner. The one no one likes or speaks to.

I was still thankful for all the things they did for me though. Very thankful.

* * *

A week or two had gone by and I was actually enjoying myself for the first time in my life. Crys and Gold often check up on me in the music room where I play songs. I was finishing 'Silent' before moving on to 'Soul Song'. I could hear loud noises outside and some fighting, but I ignored it. What could happen anyways? After 'Soul Song' I continued on to a happier song. A song I started to play yesterday by myself. It was probably the happiest song that I ever played in my whole life.

'The Sun of Spring'. It sounds so happy, but it conveyed my current message. I was happy for once. Suddenly the door was slammed open and I stopped playing in shock. Blue, the girl I didn't see in weeks. She grasped my arms delightfully. Gold and Crys followed behind. Crys seemed worried as Gold looked upset and annoyed. Blue smiled at me her face full of delight. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I couldn't. Blue ran up to me.

"You're finally playing happier songs! Silvy! I'm so proud of you!" She gushed at me, I only looked away with a faint blush. I wish I could say 'thank you' to her. I haven't seen her in a long time. I noticed a scowl on Gold's face when she spoke. Confused I attempted to walk over to Gold. Blue firmly grabbed my arms. I slightly winced.

Blue looked at me and smiled, "I'm ready to take you back home Silver! It must've been hard without me for a month right~?" I froze. Dazed I looked at her with confusion, before shaking my head to show that I didn't want to go back. Not to those abusive parents. No way. Gold and Crys seemed to brighten up at my answer, but Blue took no heed to my opinion.

I was bewildered. The abandoned puppy found a new home that it actually enjoyed being in more than the last. Then suddenly it has to go back? That's insane.

I tried to break free, but her grasp was too strong. Gold spoke to her angered by her stubbornness.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to be with you?" Gold questioned Blue accusingly. Surprisingly Blue pulled me closer to her in a protective way.

"You two obviously did something wrong to Silver! You changed him and probably brainwashed him to think he wants to stay with you! He always played his beautiful melancholic piano songs and now he plays crappy happy ones!" I stiffened, Blue didn't seem to notice, but my two friends did. My roommate started to yell at Blue threatening her to take back the words she just said.

Gold and Crys was powerless against Blue. Blue growled and hugged me in a way that I, myself, couldn't move and break free.

"Lookie here! Silver's far better off staying with us!"

"I told you that it was temporary!"

"We make him happy!"

"You didn't want him in the beginning!"

"Well, I want him NOW!"

Blue and Gold continued to yell at each other. Crys looked over at me with a helpless look.

"Fine then," said Blue, "Let's ask Silver who he wants to be with." All eyes were on me. "Silver," Blue chose her words carefully, "Would you rather be with me, your sister, or them the people who annoy you to death?" Gold and Krys shot Blue a dirty look, but Blue was unfazed. "So Silver?"

When I took some time to think, Blue shook me. "Why won't you speak to me Silver? Why won't you tell me?!" Suddenly Crys and Gold looked mortified. I did too. Blue cried as she continued to shake me. Soon Gold split us apart and Crys came over to us.

"Why?! Why won't you speak?! Why won't you tell them how much you prefer me over over them?!" Blue's screams echoed in my mind I immediately placed my hands over my ears and closed my eyes tight. However, I could still hear the outside world no matter how much I didn't want to hear it. Maybe it would've been better if I was deaf.

Crys fumbled a bit before she faced Blue. "He's mute! He can't utter a single sound!" Crys was standing up for me. I could still hear it. Crys yelled loudly at Blue. "What do you mean he won't speak?! He can't!" I opened one eye before shutting it again. Blue was angry.

I opened my eyes at a loud shriek and I found Crys on the wall at the other side. Gold screamed Crys's name before he cussed at Blue. Blue yelled back at him. I found Blue and my two friends fighting and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I wanted to tell them to stop, but I couldn't. Words formed in my mind, words that would stop this fight, but they were words that couldn't be heard. Words that wouldn't come out. I rushed to the very thing I knew that could grab their attention.

My hands slammed the piano as all of them turned to face me. Crys was holding her head with one hand but gave me an encouraging smile. I tried to express my words and Gold had a goofy grin on his face as he spoke to me teasingly.

"I can't hear you~"

I glared at him before Crys translated the words I wanted to be heard.

"I want to stay with Gold and Crys, but still be your little brother. That's all there is to it," Crys conveyed my message clearly. I smiled and nodded. Blue seemed shocked at the moment but nodded. If that's what Silver wants... I guess... I'll have to comply... If they ever make you so mad promise to come and tell me okay Silver?" Then Blue walked away. Gold gave me a thumbs up and Crys hugged me. What a wonderful ending.

* * *

 **Alternative ending or one that took a longer time to get.**

I was dragged back into the abusive family. It's only been a month that I was with Gold, but I couldn't get used to the pain anymore. Blue didn't seem to understand that I was getting injured because of her parents. I wanted to go back. I wished to go back.

I sat in my room with an upset feeling. When the door creaked open I turned to face Blue. Blue simply smiled at me, "Hey... You want to go back don't you?"

I looked at her before nodding softly. I did want to go back, but... I still wanted to have a sibling relationship with my adoptive sister. Blue smiled softly at me and shook her head."I guess I was a bit too paranoid back there. I mean like I was glad to bring you back and winning the fighting against gold and Crys, but looking at you here..."

"I guess I was a bit too paranoid back there. I mean like I was glad to bring you back and winning the fighting against gold and Crys, but looking at you here..." Blue bitterly announced the truth, "You seemed happier there. As a good older sister, I should bring you back."

Her hands gently combed my hair. She was being solemn. I could tell.

"Also I take back my words from before. Your happy songs aren't crappy. They're the best," Blue smiled wistfully, "I guess they did a better job of taking care of you then I did. Take care Silver."

I looked back at her before nodding. I snuck away and out of the house, but I left a note on the crying Blue's desk.

 _Let's still be siblings.  
I don't believe we ever  
stopped being siblings anyway.  
~Silver_

I felt happier when I knocked on Gold's window. Gold was already up with his messy hair messier than usual. he jumped up excited when he saw me and immediately let me in. I could only grin at seeing him and he grinned back. "Crys is going to be happy to see you again buddy." I nodded before climbing onto my bed.

"Good to have you back Silver."

* * *

 **End. It's a one-shot anyways.**


End file.
